Người cô gợi cho ông
by Ozbridge
Summary: Fic dịch. Hai khoảnh khắc của Lucius và Astoria. Nó giải thích tại sao Lucius luôn lạnh lùng và xa cách với con dâu mình.


**Link to original fic: fanfiction . net/s/5755480/1/Who_she_reminded_him**

**Author: tat1312**

**Translator: Ozbridge**

**Disclaimer: The translator owns nothing.**

**Author's Permission: _Hi, Of course!_**

* * *

**Link đến fic gốc: fanfiction . net/s/5755480/1/Who_she_reminded_him**

**Tác giả: tat1312**

**Dịch giả: Ozbridge**

**Disclaimer: Không gì thuộc về dịch giả.**

* * *

Tới bây giờ Draco và Astoria đã hẹn hò được một năm, và Lucius Malfoy chưa bao giờ nói một lời nào với bạn gái của cậu con trai. Lúc này đây họ đang ngồi trong phòng khách, một mình, chờ Draco.

Rắc rối không phải là do cô, không. Cô là tất cả những gì Lucius trông đợi ở một người dành cho con trai mình: giàu có, thuần chủng, xinh đẹp và thông minh. Vấn đề duy nhất là cô giống Dona Greengrass, mẹ cô, một cách khó tin. Cả hai đều có sự yêu kiều, quý phái đó, và đôi mắt xanh cùng mái tóc nâu ấy. Và Lucius không thể chịu đựng điều này: Nó gợi cho ông tình cảm trước đây dành cho cô gái với mái tóc hung đỏ, và nó thật đau đớn.

Dona rời bỏ ông để đến với Roger Greengrass. Lucius và Dona đã luôn là một cặp đôi đơn phương, sắp đặt bởi cha mẹ ông: Ông yêu bà, bà phớt lờ ông. Ông hiểu tận sâu bên trong, bà không vui vẻ gì với ông. Bà yêu một người khác. Nhưng tính ích kỷ của ông không để bà đi và cho tới phút cuối, ông vẫn tin là mình sẽ khiến bà nghĩ lại. Ông đã sẵn sàng để tranh cãi với bà.

Nhưng ông không bao giờ làm thế.

Ông không có cơ hội để làm vậy; vì bà đã bỏ đi vào đúng cái đêm trước đám cưới, chỉ để lại một dòng giả thích: _anh hiểu mà, em xin lỗi._

Ông đã giận dữ, ông đã thét lên rằng nếu ông chạm mặt bà lần nữa, ông sẽ khiến bà phải hối hận vì quyết định của mình. Ông đã thét lên rằng bà đã làm tổn thương lòng tự tông của ông và ông sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ. Trong khi thực ra, ông chỉ hy vọng bà sẽ quay lại. Ông thậm chí không mong đợi một lời xin lỗi từ phía bà.

Nhưng bà không bao giờ quay lại.

Bà không bao giờ quay lại và ông cưới Narcissa Black, con người yêu ông bằng tất cả trái tim; bà là một sự lựa chọn an toàn để yêu. Narcissa Black cũng là người đã cho ông một đứa con trai, và nó chuẩn bị cưới một người nhà Greengrass.

Lucius cau mày nhìn cô.

"Ba có nghĩ Draco sắp về không?" cô lễ phép hỏi.

"Cái gì? Cô sợ nó sẽ bỏ cô hai ngày sau lễ đính hôn sao?" Lucius đáp lại, giọng giận dữ.

Astoria ngạc nhiên; cô ít khi nói chuyện với cha của Draco, nhưng lần này ông đã quá hà khắc.

"Con nghĩ ba có một vấn đề với con, và con sẽ rất cảm kích nếu ba giải thích chuyện đó cho con thay vì tỏ ra bất lịch sự như vậy. Con biết là có lẽ ba nghĩ rằng con đã đánh cắp con trai ba, nhưng không phải như vậy. Chúng con yêu nhau và sẽ cưới nhau. Không có gì tồi tệ về chuyện đó cả," cô giải thích.

Lucius thở hắt ra. Cô quá giống mẹ cô: điềm tĩnh và lặng lẽ, nhưng mạnh mẽ và kiên quyết. "Cô quá giống mẹ cô," ông lẩm bẩm với bản thân mình, nhưng cô đã nghe thấy.

"Ba... biết mẹ con?"

Dona Greengrass qua đời năm Astoria mười một tuổi, và cô ngạc nhiên là Lucius Malfoy biết bà. Cha cô chưa bao giờ tiết lộ là hai gia đình có quen biết nhau.

"Ừ. Ta biết Dona hồi ở Hogwarts."

Nói xong những lời đó, ông bỏ đi.

---

_Hai mốt năm sau_

Lúc mười một giờ sáng nay có người gọi cho Astoria khi cô đang làm việc; Draco gặp một tai nạn. Anh bị thương nặng, và đã được đưa đến Viện thánh Mungos. Cô tới đó sớm nhất có thể. Anh đang ở đó, nằm trên giường, gương mặt nhợt nhạt hơn thường lệ. Cô ngồi bên anh một lúc cho tới khi bị thế chỗ bởi Narcissa. Chỉ một người được vào thăm, họ bảo vậy.

Cô rời khỏi phòng và ra ngồi cùng Lucius trong phòng chờ. Mối quan hệ của họ vốn luôn kỳ cục, ngay cả khi hai mốt năm đã trôi qua. Ông vẫn lạnh lùng và xa lánh cô, và bản thân ông chưa bao giờ giải thích điều này. Không phải là Draco chưa từng yêu cầu điều đó. Nhưng ông vẫn chưa có một lời giải thích nào cho thái độ lạnh lùng ông dành cho Astoria. Ông vẫn luôn phớt lờ cô, nhưng lần này thì không.

"Scorpius có biết không?" ông hỏi ân cần.

Điều đó khiến Astoria ngạc nhiên.

"Không, con không nghĩ là sẽ báo cho nó vội. Thằng bé vẫn đang ở Hogwarts, con không muốn nó lo lắng..." cô nói yếu ớt. "Draco sẽ ổn, anh ấy phải ổn."

Những giọt nước mắt tràn khỏi đôi mắt xanh của cô, và Astoria sửng sốt khi thấy Lucius bối rối vỗ vai mình.

"Ừ, đừng lo, nó sẽ sớm khỏe lại thôi."

Đó là một cử chỉ nhỏ nhoi, nhưng vì đến từ Lucius Malfoy, nó có ý nghĩa rất lớn đối với cô. Cô mỉm cười với ông.

Chứng kiến cô gái buồn rầu và lo lắng khiến Lucius hiểu một điều: ông đã sai khi so sánh cô với Dona. Chắc chắn là cô giống người mẹ nhưng thực chất cô giống hệt Narcissa. Cô là một người mẹ và người vợ đầy tình thương, người sẽ không bao giờ cố tình làm tổn thương họ như Dona đã làm với ông.

Và đó là điều ông trông đợi ở con trai; ông muốn nó tìm thấy Narcissa của riêng mình. Vì bây giờ, Astoria gợi cho ông tới Narcissa.

**HẾT**


End file.
